


Solo

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [10]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Shame, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Van feels bad thinking of her this way, but he can’t stop as his hand moves lower and her name parts his lips.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Kudos: 9





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet. His episode in season 4 made me feel something about his unrequited affections.

With the condo empty, and his door locked, Van sank down into his armchair.

He knew this was wrong, as he pulled out a bottle of lube. Shame crept along the base of his spine, quickly outweighed by arousal when he thought of her lips, caught gently between her teeth.

Her delicate hands, a little dry in the early winter chill, had been so warm when he’d pulled her to her feet that morning. The wind had ruffled her skirt, baring the edge of a thigh-high stocking.

Van snorted at himself. Getting excited over a thigh like some horny schoolboy.

He yanked down his pants and boxers, not bothering to take off his shirt. 

Half-hard already, he groaned and took hold of himself with one silicone-coated palm.

Nanami Haruka. Ha-chan. His unrequited love. The girl who loved music more than anything. He chuckled as he ran his hand up and down his length. 

“Fuck.” His head tipped left, pressing his cheek against the leather. His curls fell into his face. He tried to imagine that his big hand was instead her petite palm. Soft instead of hard. A little unsure, perhaps, but so willing. 

He would be putty in her hands. He would sing her praises and make love to her until the mattress gave out. He would create a new constellation with love bites on her soft skin. 

If she would allow it, he’d dress her up and let her tie him to the bed. He wondered if she would be rough when he asked for it. 

A shiver wracked his body.

He would kiss her senseless and draw the sweetest moans from her lips. He would worship every inch of her soft skin and make sure she knew how beautiful she looked. He would chase away any insecurities as their bodies moved as one.

He would—

“Haruka-!” Her name came unbidden from his lips. He grimaced, coming hard and staining his shirt in his carelessness.

He panted, letting his lungs catch up as his eyes rested.

The feeling of shame returned when he looked at his shirt. 

He knew that she was unattainable. He knew, too, that she was far too innocent for the dirty thoughts he had about her.

Sending her a silent apology, he stood and pulled the shirt overhead. 

Padding to the bathroom to rinse the stain, he wondered how he was going to face her at work tomorrow. He wondered how long until he did this again— he wasn’t naïve enough to think he wouldn’t. 

He wondered, if, just maybe, someday he could be as important to her as music.


End file.
